blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
BOR Parasite (5e Race)
BOR Parasite (5e Race) (A Revenant is not chosen but made. This race is only to be taken if your DM approves the use of it as a backstory or is originally made to be found. Revenants are made not born.) A BOR parasite is a creature that burrows into the heart of any humanoid creature that alters them on a genetic level making them faster, stronger.....Better. After the parasite has burrowed in the heart of any creature or person removing it would mean death for them. Once the BOR parasite is infused with the hosts heart the host slowly begins to lose himself to the parasite. If the parasite is successful in taking over it's host they become a lost. A creature driven by instinct incapable of thought, however if the host is capable of overpowering the parasite they gain supernatural abilities beyond that of what they were originally capable of turning them into a Revenant. Revenants no longer need food or water to survive as they are now being kept alive by the parasite themselves. They do however require blood to live. Should the Revenant not take in blood for longer than a week the BOR parasite will drive deeper into their heart turning them into a lost. "T-this power......It's overwhelming." -Dan The Quotable. Physical Description The Revenant looks the same as they did before they were infected by the BOR parasite aside from their sharpened teeth and glowing red eyes. The Lost are twisted in appearance. Bone protruding from their skin similar to that of a goliath. History BOR parasites were originally man made to assist in the regenerative process so that humans could benefit from the same regenerative powers that some creatures are known for. Society Revenants are treated as outsiders due to their need of blood. Many however are capable of blending in to society hiding their true power from the public so that they are able to live within society. Often they will steal livestock to satiate their bloodlust and keep their cover as an average citizen. Traits Ability Score Increase: The BOR parasite increases the hosts physical prowess granting them a +1 in Str, Con, & Dex instead of their original racial modifier. Age: Revenants can be any age, however once a creature becomes a Revenant their age slows to an extreme amount making it so that they can go 1,000 years before any physical changes appear. Alignment: Revenents can be that of any alignment. The Lost however are only capable of being Chaotic Evil. Size: Revenants are the same size as their original race. Speed: Your base walking speed is 40ft. Blood Drain: Whenever you have an opponent grappled you may invoke a Strength saving throw and on a fail you drain 1d6 of their hp adding it to your own as temporary hp. A Revenant must take in blood at least once per week or fall to the madness of the lost. Ichor: As a revenant you gain a new raw energy known as ichor. Ichor is used up when using any of the special abilities shown at the end of this page. A revenant gains 10 Ichor until they evolve. Queenslayer Weapon: '''Your Queenslayer weapon is bapable of transforming into any weapon you are capable of wielding and deals one damage dice above what the base weapon would deal to a total of 1d12. All attacks made by this weapon are considered magical for overcoming resistance and immunities. '''Living Armor: Once a revenant is made they are enveloped in a cloak known as a blood veil that changes their Ac and grants them a new form of attack. Armor cannot be worn while you have your living armor equipped. When you remove your armor it converts itself into ichor and stores itself into your body. The blood veil changes the revenants Ac to 10+Dex+Con. Languages: '''You can speak, read, and write Common, and your choice of one other language. '''Blood Veils Ogre: Creates claws over your hands dashing at and enemy while dealing 1d6 slashing damage per attack Stinger: Creates a tail with a blade that reaches out to a maximum of 20 Feet Dealing 1d6 piercing Hounds: Create Two dog heads that reach out biting the target to a maximum of Ten feet dealing 2d4 damage piercing Ivy: Spawns blades from the scarf attacking any enemies within 10 feet of the target dealing 2d4 Slashing damage Revenant Evolution A revenant does not remain a revenant forever. They are capable of what is known as a revenant evolution once they are strong enough to handle its power. By level 15 the revenant is now known as a Queen. As a Queen your abilities are enhanced allowing you access to more abilities and increasing you total amount of Ichor to 20. Evolution Beyond A revenants furthest evolution is usually that of a Queen, however there is one more evolutionary step that the BOR parasite is capable of. That evolution is called King. A King is the pinnacle of all revenants. There may usually only be one king in existence at any given point however it is fully possible for there to be more than one should the world around them allow it. Once a revenant or Queen becomes a King their Ichor increases to 30 and they gain access to some forbidden techniques. Path of the Successor Successors are revenants that have been chosen to house powers that when combined can release the original queen. The original queen was the first subject to inherit the queens power abilities but was unable to handle the mental stress and lost not only her own memories but her own self as she fell to becoming the leader of the lost. She was defeated by a revenant who was able to withhold parts of her power eventually leading to the creation of the new stabilized Queens power. Should all of the relics held within the successors be reunited the power of the first queen would be released and the world would be put in jeopardy once more. There are fables that a greater power exists within the world, one that trumps that of even the queen. However, that may only be but a myth. Successors are capable of becoming Queens and Kings as well. Relic Bearer Relic Bearers have the ability to hold more power within their bodies while using their relics as a catalyst. (their stat maximum is now increased to 24) Successor Successors are capable of raising their maximum ichor through attacking with their Queenslayer weapon or via their blood veil (+2 temporary Ichor with each successful attack.) True Form Successor You may not enter this path until you are at least Level 18 or at DM’s discretion. Successors are capable of achieving a different form when they merge with their relic. This form is a reflection of their hearts truest desire. Upon entering this form, they enter a blind rage attacking anything that may enter their attack radius. If a successor can be knocked unconscious the final attacker and whomever they choose (max 4) may make a Wis Check to revert the successor back to their original mind thus ending the rage and saving the successor (DC 15 ) (upon taking the True successor form choose from the creatures posted and take on partial physical appearance and add all stat modifiers to current stats to a maximum of 30) A successor may choose to leave this form but must make a wisdom saving throw when re-entering this form or enter a rage (No Wis check necessary after first transformation) (Dc 10+Wis) (You retain any Ichor when entering the creature form however you must use the set abilities until you revert back to normal) Successor Forms Chimera Your size becomes Large You gain the physical traits of a chimera and their abilities Your Ac is now 10 + Con Your Walking Speed is 30Ft and your Flight Speed is 60Ft You gain claws horns and wings, as well as you grow 2 separate heads one of a goat, one of a dragons, and your head morphs into that of a lion. Your hp is Now 12d10 + 48 Str +4 Dex 0 Con +4 Int -4 Wis +2 Cha 0 Multiattack: the chimera makes three attacks: one with its bite, one with its horns, and one with its claws. When its fire breath is available, it can use the breath in place of its bite or horns. Bite: Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit:11 (2d6 + 4) piercing damage. Horns: Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: l0 (1d12 + 4) bludgeoning damage. Claws: Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit:11 (2d6 + 4) slashing damage. Fire Breath (Recharge 5-6). The dragon head exhales fire in a l5-foot cone. Each creature in that area must make a DC l5 Dexterity saving throw, taking 31 (7d8) fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Ichor abilities: Blazing Roar, Flame spike, Fire storm, and Rage of Perkunas Iron Golem Your size becomes large Your body becomes completely covered in metal Your Ac is now 20+Con Your walking speed is 30Ft Your hp is Now 20d10 + 100 Str +7 Dex -1 Con +5 Int -4 Wis 0 Cha -5 Multi attack. The golem makes two melee attacks. Slam: Melee Weapon Attack: +13 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit:20 (3d8 + 7) bludgeoning damage. Sword: Melee Weapon Attack: +13to hit, reach l0 ft., one target. Hit:23 (3d10 + 7) slashing damage. Poison Breath (Recharge 6): The golem exhales poisonous gas. in a 15-foot cone. Each creature in that area must make a DC 19 Constitution saving throw, taking 45 (10d8) poison damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Ichor abilities: Blow of madness, Feral Tenacity, Execution, Purging Thorns Gorgon Your size becomes Large Your Ac becomes 19 Your body is now shaped to that of a Giant Bull and is covered in large iron plates Your speed is now 40Ft Your Hp is Now 12d10 + 48 Str +5 Dex 0 Con +4 Int -4 Wis +1 Cha -2 Trampling Charge: if the gorgon moves at least 20 feet straight toward a creature and then hits it with a gore attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a DC 16 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the gorgon can make one attack with its hooves against it as a bonus action. Gore: Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit:18 (2d12 + 5) piercing damage. Hooves: Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 16 (2d10 + 5) bludgeoning damage. Petrifying Breath (Recharge 5): the gorgon exhales petrifying gas in a 30-foot cone. Each creature in that area must succeed on a DC l3 Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, a target begins to turn to stone and is restrained. The restrained target must repeat the saving throw at the end of its next turn. On a success, the effect ends on the target. On a failure, the target is petrified until freed by the greater restoration spell or other magic. Ichor abilities: Blood Armor, Blood Shot, Blood Stake, Blood Bolt Helmed Horror Your size becomes medium Your Ac is 20 Your body is covered in a blackish red colored armor as your Queen Slayer weapon is slowly distorted and reformed into that of a strange shield and sword. Walking Speed=30 Fly Speed=30 Your HP is Now 8d8 + 24 Str +4 Dex +1 Con +3 Int 0 Wis 0 Cha 0 Damage Resistances: bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical weapons that aren't adamantine Damage immunities: force, necrotic, poison Condition immunities: blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, paralyzed, petrified, poisoned, stunned Multiattack: the helmed horror makes two longsword attacks Longsword, Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit:8 (1d8 + 4) slashing damage, or 9 (1d10 + 4) slashing damage if used with two hands. Ichor Abilities: Elemental Weapon, Argent Wolf Cross, Night Fog Veil, Encircling Flames Ichor Abilities All Ichor abilities are actions unless stated otherwise. You are capable of having 4 Ichor abilities prepared at any one time, You are able to swap your Ichor abilities once per long rest. Revenant Abilities Blood Guard: Temporarily adds resistance to all damage from any source for you and your allies (up to 3 allies) for 1 round. (may be used as a reaction but enemies have advantage towards you until your next turn) (10 Ichor) (bonus action) Shifting Hollow: While dashing you transform into a mist form and are unable to be attacked or targeted by effects but you (2 Ichor) Blast Bolt: Creates and fires a ball infused with electricity at your target dealing 1d4 lightning damage (5 Ichor) Fire Storm: '''Creates and fires a ball infused with Fire at your target dealing 1d4 Fire damage (5 Ichor) '''Ice Storm: Creates and fires a ball infused with Ice at your target dealing 1d4 Cold damage (5 Ichor) Elemental weapon: allows you to add 1d4 of any one elemental damage to your weapon as a bonus action (ex. Fire, Cold, Lightning, Poison.ETC.) (4 Ichor) Feral Tenacity: Receiving fatal damage when your HP is over half will leave you with 1hp (this can only be used once per long rest) (10 Ichor) Night Fog Veil: by lowering your Ac by 4 you are able to cover yourself in a cloak of fog like blood, making it harder to be detected and grants disadvantage on attack rolls against you. (grants a +4 to stealth) (6 ichor) Armor of Blood: You cover yourself in a thick layer of blood making a steel like hardness at the cost of half your hp your Ac increases by +4 for one minute (max Ac gained to 26) (10 Ichor) Restorative Offering: You sacrifice some of your health to mend another creature’s injuries. You take 4d8 necrotic damage, and one creature of your choice that you can see within range regains a number of hit points equal to twice the necrotic damage you take. If the creatures HP falls below 1 you may use this ability as a reaction to bring them back up to the amount you heal (this effect may only be used once per long rest) (2 Ichor) Wings of Ichor: when using this ability, the ichor in your body sprouts forth and becomes wings for you to use, you gain a 60ft flight speed, the more ichor you use the longer the wings last. (2 ichor=30min) (every 2ichor spent adds 30 min) (Bonus Action) Shield of Ichor: Collects your ichor into a concentrated mass and uses it to block attacks towards yourself or an ally within 10 ft granting an Ac bonus of +2. (4 Ichor) (Reaction only) Queen Abilities Queens may use any of the revenant abilities along with their current Queen abilities. Queens may only have one queen ability equipped at one time. Deliverance: When activated whenever an ally would take fatal damage their hp is reduced to 1 and you take the remaining damage (may be activated as a reaction but you are only able to use your movement on your next turn.) (10 Ichor) Systematic Flush: Remove all negative status effects from yourself or an ally. (10 Ichor) Sanguine Roar: Generates a projectile of foul blood that flies at your target dealing 1d6 Bludgeoning damage. ( 6 Ichor) Sympathetic Boon: You sacrifice some of your health to mend another creature’s injuries. You take 8d8 necrotic damage, and one creature of your choice that you can see within range regains a number of hit points equal to twice the necrotic damage you take. If the creatures HP falls below 1 you may use this ability as a reaction to bring them back up to the amount you heal (this effect may only be used once per long rest) (2 Ichor) Chaotic ash: Fires a draining projectile that robs the target of 1d12 ichor (1 Ichor) Rage of Perkunas: Use fine control over blood flow to unleash a powerful shock dealing 4d6 lightning damage and has a chance to paralyze the opponent (DC 8+CON+Prof) (10 Ichor) Baba Yaga's Gaze: Use fine control over blood flow to unleash a powerful cold dealing 4d6 cold damage and has a chance to freeze your opponent (DC 8+CON+Prof) (10 Ichor) Walpurgis Fire: Use fine control over blood flow to unleash a powerful blaze dealing 4d6 Fire damage lighting the opponent on fire until they use an action to put the flames out dealing 2d12 damage per round (10 Ichor) Purging Thorn: Creates 8 giant thorns in the air that pierce the target. Target up to 8 creatures within 60 feet and roll an attack roll dealing 2d6 each. (Cannot target each character with more than 2 thorns) (only two thorns appear for every enemy present) At later levels the damage increases to 3d6 each 6th, 4d6 each at 12th, finally 5d6 each at 18th level (10 Ichor) King Abilities Kings May have any of the Queen and revenant abilities but may only have one King ability equipped at once, Argent Wolf Cross: Fires a cross-shaped blade of blood at the target dealing 4d12 slashing damage (10 Ichor) Execution: Creates a giant sword that falls like a guillotine upon the enemy dealing 2d12 slashing damage (5 Ichor) Survival Instinct: When your HP falls bellow half your damage is increased by one die and ichor costs are reduced by half (can only be used once per long rest) (10 Ichor) Category:Races